


We all fall down

by orbiting_saturn



Series: The Sassy Drabbles and Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fallen Castiel, M/M, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiting_saturn/pseuds/orbiting_saturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There are monsters in the trees, angels flying in the air with the ash and the stench and demons coiling like black-smoke mist on the ground. Castiel’s on the ground with them, opened up and naked. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all fall down

There’s ash on the air always, fires burning in the cities and floating to the outskirts on the wind. It smells of charred blood, burnt thick and sticky as tar. It feels as frigid as the clouds Castiel fell through when he was tossed out of Heaven. 

He shouldn’t feel cold when everything else is burning, but the warm pulse of his grace has died, seeped from the wounds of his severed wings. The wounds have sealed up now, but Castiel feels the stretch of scars. They aren’t seen in this reality, but they’re the only parts of his former self that remains. He’s no angel. Neither is he human. So, instead, he must be an animal. Or maybe he’s a monster. Whatever he is or may be, Castiel is on his back. 

Sam likes Castiel on his back, legs splayed and ass up. 

Sam drills into the center of him, as Castiel’s brothers drilled into the heart of Hell. 

There are monsters in the trees, angels flying in the air with the ash and the stench and demons coiling like black-smoke mist on the ground. Castiel’s on the ground with them, opened up and naked. There’s little of him left; a fallen, shattered angel in the shell of a long-dead man, but what there is of him is full.

Castiel hates Sam now, but when they’re like this, he forgets. Sam’s all that’s left, his face blotting out the starless sky, his empty eyes and spit- shiny mouth, red lips bitten raw by Castiel’s teeth. 

Sam strains over him, hips churning so slow it’s like the world isn’t ending. He gets very deep, long and thick, stretching Castiel’s ass like there are no limits to how far he can bend. That’s not the truth anymore, because Castiel is very breakable now. But the world _is_ ending, so now is the best time to go too far.

Dirt and rocks dig into Castiel’s shoulder blades, the bone dust of long-dead animals clinging in his sweat. Sam opens his mouth to speak, but Castiel heaves up, fills him too full of tongue for words to slip free. They don’t need words and Sam’s words are ugly. Castiel’s dick is hard between them, dripping precome onto his belly, so why speak?

The field they’re in is burning, fire licking dry grass not far away and Castiel wants it nearer before they come. Sam reaches between them, hand flat on Castiel’s belly, fingertips just brushing the base of him, teasing. Sam pulls his dick out and Castiel whines and writhes, too empty and aching with want. Sam’s dick is the only thing in his world now, he _needs_ it. 

Long-fingered, grasping hands get him at the hips and flip him over, get Castiel dragged up on hands and knees where the rocks can bite and cut him deeper. Sam is right at his back, curved over him, a wall of skin and heat. He teases Castiel with the head of his cock, rubbing it up and down and all around his loose, hungry rim. “You want this?” 

Sam’s voice is right in Castiel’s ear, a poisoned sibilance so smooth and amused. He loves dragging Castiel down to his level, to make an angel raw and wrecked, scraped down to basic need. 

“Shut up and fuck me,” Castiel grits out between clenched teeth, drops himself down to his forearms so his ass is raised higher, offered up for taking. 

Sam slams home, a hard stab of flesh straight into Castiel’s guts, but it’s just right. It’s grinding right over that magic spot inside of him, that place Castiel goes to forget. “Yeah,” Castiel breathes out, Sam’s hands tight on his hips, dragging him in to every skin-slapping thrust. “Yeah, just like that.”

One hand goes from Castiel’s hip to catch at his hair, jerk his head up and back. “See it, Cas?” 

And Castiel _can_ , sees the flames eating up the horizon, creeping closer, so hot they burn an orangey red. It’s Hellfire, coming for them and they should run, but they don’t. They rut and fuck and fall to the ground. Sam descends on Castiel, crushes him down flat with a palm between the coarse brush grass and his cock. Sam stays in him, nudges Castiel’s thighs closed and straddles them. 

Sam can’t get quite as deep now, but it makes things tighter, crushes Castiel’s ass around his cock and makes him groan. Castiel lets Sam use him like this, fuck him in rapid bursts with a smack-smack-smack against his cheeks. The heat is washing over them now, skin sweating and sweltering and it’s still not enough to make Castiel stop wanting, stop loving every shove of Sam’s dick in him. “I’m going to come,” Castiel admits.

“Yeah,” Sam breathes and drives in even harder, faster. “Come on my dick. Let me feel it.”

Sam squeezes Castiel, gives him a slow, sweet stroke and it washes over him, up and out. He feels the release go through him, lock and clench him tight on Sam. Castiel’s cock spurts over the dry earth and Sam screws deep, unloads inside him. 

Hot ash falls over Castiel’s neck and shoulders, singe and burn his skin. He closes his eyes, bucks back into Sam and gives another spurt, comes and comes and comes apart.


End file.
